Animal holding crates are used to restrain animals such as cattle or the like therein while the animals are being examined, treated, vaccinated, etc. Animal holding crates are well known in the art and normally comprise a pair of end frames which are spaced from one another and which are joined by side frame members. A gate is normally provided at each of the end frames to maintain the animal in the crate at times and for permitting the animal to pass therethrough when needed. Although the animal holding crates of the prior art have been generally satisfactory, it has been found that the gates, when in their open position, do not permit the animal to freely pass therethrough. It has also been found that the gates of the prior art devices are not easily operated.
It is therefore a principle object of the invention to provide an improved animal holding crate.
A further object of the invention is to provide an animal holding crate including a gate means at each of the opposite ends thereof which are operated by means of a power cylinder.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an animal holding crate wherein the animal restraining members at the opposite ends of the crate, when opened, permit the animal to freely pass therethrough.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.